The Secret Library
by EmiilyRae96
Summary: Hermione finds a secret room that she is desperate to show someone and there's no one better for such a place then Fred Weasley! Wrote in 20 minutes. Sorry for quality!


**A/N: Just a quick one shot. Probably horrible but I write it in 20 minutes for something to do then was to tired to re- read it. Hope you don't mind and hope you like it. Enjoy! xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

She didn't go straight to the book she needed, no she ran her hands along the spines of all the ancient novels and information around her.

She had always like to study right down the back left corner of the library. It was the sections filled with book written by Muggle authors. Most people didn't bother with Muggle literature, once you join the wizarding world it just kind of slips away because it's never fiction anymore, some part of it is always real.

In Hermione's fourth year she started to hide a lot more often in her private little corner. She had looked at almost every single one of the books that surrounded her and every single one brought a smile to her face.

But Hermione's favourite part of her little hide away she had only just found. Right next to the last shelf, on the ancient and dusty wall there was a lion carved into the wall with small runes underneath.

It took Hermione two whole days to translate them and was pleasantly surprised to see that the wall carving read, _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_

She hadn't even meant to utter the Marauder's password out loud but the next thing she knew the lion was moving, it seemed to roar and then the wallpaper peeled away and the bricks disappeared revealing a small room, filled with more books she had never even had a chance to look at.

There was a large wooden desk in the centre of the room, too it left a cauldron and in front of it a small podium. All around the table the walls were lined with small journal looking books, all scribbled in til there was nothing left.

Hermione rushed to the podium and gingerly picked up the book placed there for anyone who entered the room to look upon.

'_Alexander Riordex 1763. _

_Welcome to my own personal library my friends. I have built this room for jokers and pranksters alike. This is our home away from home. To be passed through the generations so it will never be forgotten._

_My friends, I wish you to leave your ideas here, for the future generations, we can't let out children lose all the good and classic jokes now can we?_

_My library works much like the come and go room. If ever you need anything added, it will appear for you, so will your ingredients and props for pranks against the lovely ladies we all rush after and the bullies of the school. The room will help you in anyway it can and you will never be heard._

_Have fun my friends. Continue to joke to your heart's content._

_Sincerely Alexander 'Jester' Riordex_

Hermione placed the book back on the podium still smiling before walking over to the large oak desk where another book lay. Hermione flipped to the last page, wanting desperately to know who had been the last to enter the room.

_Today is my last day at Hogwarts but fear not, our faithful library will never be alone. We agreed not to put you on the map and were right to do so of course now that it has been taken. Though we have promised to pass down the knowledge of this room to our children. _

_You have given us so much Jester, you were our role model, thank you for teaching us. Thank you for giving us our hide out. _

_Mischeif Managed,_

_James 'Prongs' Potter_

Before Hermione could bring herself to read much more a loud buzz came from the front of the room. She rushed over to see a large red sign flashing with the words Dinner. Of course. Hermione smiled once more before making her way out of the room and down to dinner.

Hermione didn't know how much longer she could handle it. She had to tell someone, but who? Ron was always in a bad mood, Harry was stressed from thinking about the tasks. Hermione huffed and sat down angrily on a couch by the fire in the common room.

"Why the pout Granger, it's doesn't suit you pretty little face"

Hermione turned to her left and smiled seeing none other than Fred Weasley sitting by her side. How could she not have thought of the twins? They were basically the new Marauder's.

"Hey Fred, where's George I have something amazing to show you guys!"

"How do you know I'm Fred?" he huffed annoyed. The twins had been trying to trick her for weeks into getting the wrong but she never could. She just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed onto the older boys hand pulling him off the seat.

"Slow down Granger, if you wanted to hold my hand you just had to ask"

Hermione could feel the blush coming but she was too excited to even bother about it. She needed someone to see this room. She dragged him in the direction of the library, bathing in the fuzzing feeling holding his hand gave her. So warm and soft.

"No way, I don't do library's Granger, you know this"

"You'll like this I promise"

Fred didn't really know why he let the girl lead him away, maybe it was the gorgeous smile she had on her face that definitely beat the pout she had when he had arrived. Or maybe it was the excited, mischievous glint in her golden flecked eyes or maybe her hand holding onto his so tightly and dissolved his sanity but he was more than happy to follow the young girl. She was beautiful and he would be lying if he said he didn't have some late night fantasies about his younger brothers friend. It always ended up with his hand down in pants and a nice big grin on his face.

She didn't stop once she got to the library just stopped running and dragged Fred down the tight back left corner. It was dark and dusty but he assumed this was where she liked to study, away from everyone.

"Well Granger, if you wanted to get me alone you just had to tell me" he flirted with a wink but the look in his eyes was not one of friendly joking and his heart dropped as she rolled her eyes.

"You can continue that later I want you to look at this"

She pointed to a small lion carving in the wall and looked at him expectantly.

"Do you know what it says?"

Fred shook his head and Hermione smirked victoriously before turning to the lion and speaking the password. The wall moved away and Hermione pushed him through as the wall closed up again.

"You might want to read that first" she said pointing to the book right up the front of the room.

Fred didn't stop to ask how she had found this place, she knew more about the library than anyone so he rushed towards the podium and took up the book. When he finished the first enter he turned to see the bushy haired brunette watching his smirking for the table.

"I could kiss you" he mumbled in awe walking over towards her. She chuckled and stop up so she was at least closer to his height.

"I assume that means you like my early birthday present then. Though I did say you could continue later did I not"

Fred didn't waste any time, he pulled her flush against his body, bent down and crushed his lips against hers. Hoping to show the brunette just how happy he was because of her.

"Glad we finally got that done" she mumbled against his lips before letting him sit down at the desk and read through all the joke books to his heart's content.

* * *

What did you guys think? Let me know please!

Love Emiily xox


End file.
